


Wasn't Expecting That One...

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Walked in on During Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Goddamn it I fucking love Sharky and the character I’ve made Junior Deputy into! (He’s one of my D&D characters and by God would I be lying if I didn’t say that I loved him)Anyways, thank you so much for reading, it was really fun to write (but really hard to because I’m working on three other multi chapter fanfics right now) I hope you enjoyed!





	1. Chapter 1

 It had been a while since Dusty had asked anyone to accompany him on his missions, about a month or two to be exact. Hurk and Sharky were at the trailer park having a beer when Mary May had called them via radio asking if they had seen Dusty recently, when they said no, she practically had to threaten them in order to get them to leave and find him. They had approached the house she said he had been staying in, it was in the middle of the woods in John's area. The lights in the living room were on, but there was a trail of blood leading up to and on the door, Sharky sighed and started to exit the car. "Stay in here just in case somethin' happens..." he said as he shut the door.

 "Ugh, fine..." Hurk replied, moving to change the radio station to something he preferred.

 Sharky walked up to the door, shotgun ready to shoot at a moments notice. Pushing the door open gently, he scanned the room, it was put together for the most part, the only issues being the blood on the floor and wall and being worn down by use. He heard water moving in a room ahead of him, the light was on from what he could see under the door, so he proceeded with caution. There was a muffled "Fuck" and some shuffling on the other side. He opened the door enough so he could see what the room was, and, it was a bathroom, some bloody clothes that looked like something Dusty would wear were littered on the floor. He opened the door the rest of the way, there was someone in the bathtub with a wet washcloth covering their eyes pointing a pistol at him. There wasn't a curtain so it left nothing to the imagination.

 The person took the washcloth off enough to see him, "Hm... I wondered how long it would take Mary to need me again..." he smiled as he uncocked the gun and set it on the porcelain lid of their toilet.

 "Dusty..?"

 "No, I'm a Peggie that knows why your here and who you are..." he replied sarcastically as he took the rag off his face, throwing onto the floor with his clothes. "You just gonna stare or are you going to go sit somewhere so I can get dried off?"

 "S-Sorry.." Sharky stuttered as he closed the door, walking back into the living room. Dusty came out to join him about a minute later, only having a baby blue towel wrapped around his waist, scars and muscles out there for all who dare to look to see.

 Dusty put his hands on his hips and looked down at the smaller man sitting on his black, leather couch, "What did she threaten you two with?"

 Sharky looked shamefully at the ground, pain in his groin growing, he set his gun over it in hopes that Dusty wouldn't notice his boner. "She said she'd tie our dicks together and-"

 "Hold up, us?"

 "Yeah, me and Hurk...?" he said in a confused voice as he pointed behind him.

 Dusty looked out the window at the truck, noting the fact that Hurk was asleep. "Hmmm..."

 "So.. um.. can we go now..?"

 "I don't think you want your cousin to see you when your that hard..." Dusty stated, glancing down at his... issue...


	2. Chapter 2

Sharky blushed furiously at the notion, looking down at his feet and hoping the bill of his hat covered his face. “I um... Hurk might not want to wait because of me... and it’d be pretty hard to explain unless I just straight up told him that we fucked and I really don’t think that he’d like that or that our next couple encounters would be-“ Sharky choked on his words when Dusty got on his knees infront of him and took his shotgun, setting it on the floor next to them.

 “What was that you were saying...?” Dusty asked in a low tone, gently rubbing the insides of Sharky’s thighs.

 “I... well...” he coughed into his hand, trying to keep his composure, grant it, he might’ve had sexual thoughts about Dusty... like maybe him forcing Sharky to his knees and making him suck his dick, or maybe taking him into an abandoned house and fucking him roughly on the floor, but, Dusty sucking his dick? He had at least an inch or two on him in height and was a helluva lot more muscular, maybe his eyes were betraying him? More than likely... 

 He snapped back to reality when Dusty started talking again, “In any case, I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do, so I’ll stop at anytime-“

 “N-no!” Sharky said a little to quickly, he cleared his throat before elaborating, “No, I... uh... I’m okay with this...” he gave a reassuring smile at the end. 

 “Just tell me if you want me to stop...” he said, smiling back. 

 Sharky nodded in understanding and Dusty went back to work, his hand ghosted over Sharky’s clothes dick, making him take a shaky breath in. Dusty started to unzip his pants and pull them down along with his underwear, Sharky helped by undoing his belt and lifting his hips. Sharky hissed as the cool air filling the house hit his dick, the hiss quickly turning into a soft gasp as Dusty wrapped his hand around his shaft, gently pumping. Sharky involuntarily bucked up into his fist before regaining control of his movements. The Deputy started licking and gently nipping at his thighs, stopping at his dick so he could move up and put his mouth around the head, sucking gently. Sharky moved his arm down to fist his wet, dark grey hair, he pulled on it gently making the man below him groan softly. Dusty pulled off for a moment to get his fingers wet before he continued, now having his pointer finger gently rubbing Sharky’s hole. Sharky’s breathing got a little quicker as Dusty started bobbing his head. “Jesus Christ, man...” he panted.

 Dusty pulled off with a lewd pop, “No, it’s just me.” He said sarcastically.

 “Aw, fuck you...” 

 “Be patient, I’m getting to that...” he stated as he pushed his pointer finger past the rim of muscle, when he met no resistance, he pushed in another finger, now scissoring.

 Sharky pulled his shirt and sweatshirt off, throwing them on the couch next to them. “Ah, can-can you just fuck m- ah damn... me now...” he breathed.

 “I don’t want to hurt you...”

 “Do you have lube?”

 “Mhm, it’s in my room.”

 “And, oh, where might that be?”

 “A wonderful place called upstairs...” he said, pulling back.

 Sharky whined a bit at the empty feeling but asked,?“Are you gonna run up and grab it or is this a two person trip..?” 

 Dusty started taking his shoes off, then pulled his pants the rest of the way off, throwing them over with the rest of his clothes. He stood and picked Sharky up, “I don’t know,” he whispered into his ear, voice deep and husky, “you tell me...”

 When they got into Dusty’s room, he lied down on the bed, Sharky resting on top of him, “If you want to grab it, it’s in the top drawer of the bedside table,” he said, he opened his mouth again to say something smart, but was cut off by Sharky pressing their lips together, Dusty slapped Sharky’s ass, making him gasp at the sudden force, using this as an opportunity, Dusty slipped his tongue in. Their tongues danced together in a bout of fiery passion. 

 “God, you play dirty...” Sharky panted out a few seconds after they had parted.

 “Hey, I know I’m changing your beliefs in ways unimaginable, but it’s still just me...” Dusty replied, earning a playful punch to the shoulder.

 Sharky scoffed at his attempt at comedy as he stood, he had a carpet under his bed, it took up most of the room, but damn if it wasn’t soft and warm and so much better than fucking tile or hardwood then Sharky would just have to go ice skating on the river this winter in only his boxers.

 He found the lube almost immediately after opening the drawer. He jumped back on the bed with the lube in hand, “ I found it!” He said triumphantly.

 “Good job, may I have it..?” He asked, holding his hand out. Sharky kindly set it in his hand, being sure not to stab him with one of those goddamn pointy ends. “Thank you, now to get to the real fun...” he mumbled the last part as he stood, dropping the towel that had stayed on the whole damn time. Sharky watched as his dick sprung up, bouncing before lying flat on his stomach. Dusty poured some of the lube into his hand, tossing it higher up on the bed before rubbing it together between his hands in hopes to warm it up. He spread it on his dick, then looked back at Sharky, “C’mon over here and lie on your back.” Sharky did as he was told, feeling Dusty’s cock penetrating after a moment, “Relax or this is gonna hurt...” he said, slowly sinking in.

 Once he was completely in, he let Sharky adjust, “M-move...” Sharky breathed.

 And that Dusty did, he started off at a slow pace, creating a rhythm, but when Sharky started meeting his thrusts, he sped up, going faster and harder, until Sharky was moaning his name.

 “AH! F-FUCK, M-MORE, PLEASE!!” Sharky exclaimed. Dusty stopped for a moment, pulling Sharky’s leg up on his shoulder and drilling down, quickly finding his sweet spot. “M-MOTHER FUCKER, DEP!! T-THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!” At this point Sharky was now screaming his name, tears filling his eyes. Dusty wrapped his hand around Sharky’s dick, pumping until he finally released, the sticky white substance splashing up onto his stomach and all over Dusty’s hand. Dusty came not to long after Sharky, pulling out and lying next to him. 

 “You think we can rest for a bit before leaving..?” Dusty asked, panting between words.

 “Yeah, Hurk’s dad kicked him out, so he hasn’t been sleeping much lately...” he said through ragged breaths.

 They interlaced their fingers, sharing one last kiss before falling asleep side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it I fucking love Sharky and the character I’ve made Junior Deputy into! (He’s one of my D&D characters and by God would I be lying if I didn’t say that I loved him) 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, it was really fun to write (but really hard to because I’m working on three other multi chapter fanfics right now) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
